This invention is directed toward a grip assembly. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a custom grip assembly which is formable to a user's hand.
Gripping devices are old and well known in the art. For some time now, manufacturers and users alike have been adding gripping devices to items that are to be held in the user's hand where grip is particularly important. Examples include golf clubs, steering wheels, tennis rackets, joysticks, handle bars, hand tools and the like. These gripping devices generally were in the form of a partially resilient and compressible foam or plastic wrap or tube that was placed over the handle portion of the device to be gripped. Although the partially resilient and compressible nature of these gripping devices made holding onto the hard metal, wood or plastic device more comfortable, problems still exist. For instance, application of the gripping material often was complex and difficult and many times the gripping material unraveled or fell off prematurely. In addition, as the gripping devices were generally one-size-fits-all, they did not provide a grip that was custom formed to the particular user's grip. Therefore these generic systems did not serve spinal applications like disabled or disfigured persons, children, or the like.
To address these problems various custom grip systems were developed to provide a custom grip fitted to a specific user. Although these custom grip systems provided the user with a custom fit grip, many of the same problems remained and new problems arose. For instance, application and formation of the custom grip was complex and difficult and many times the custom gripping material degraded or fell off prematurely or the shape of the custom grip was less than optimal. In addition these custom grips were generally exceedingly expensive and very difficult to remove and replace once worn, degraded or outgrown. Therefore a need exists in the art for a custom grip that addresses these problems.
Thus it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a custom grip assembly and method of using the same that improves upon the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a custom grip assembly that is economical in nature.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a custom grip that is easy to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a custom grip that is easily replaced.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.